fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Rosen's Book Challenge
|Row 3 title = Based on |Row 3 info = 's books |Row 4 title = Hosted by |Row 4 info = (2012-present) |Row 5 title = Country of origin |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = No. of episodes |Row 6 info = 369 (as of May 2014) |Row 7 title = Running time |Row 7 info = approx. 30 minutes (including commercials) |Row 8 title = Production company(s) |Row 8 info = (2012-present) (2012-present) RKO Television Studios (2012-present) |Row 9 title = Distributor |Row 9 info = RKO Television Distribution (2012-present) |Row 10 title = Original channel |Row 10 info = Syndication |Row 11 title = Original run |Row 11 info = December 31, 2012-present |image = File:MRBCcurrentlogo.png |caption = Michael Rosen's Book Challenge's current logo, in use since 2012}} Michael Rosen's Book Challenge is a children's game show produced by , and RKO Television Studios and is distributed by RKO Television Distribution. This show debuted in syndication on December 31, 2012 and still airs new episodes as of June 2014. It is themed after Michael Rosen's written books. The show is produced and taped at MediaCityUK in Manchester, England, United Kingdom. As of 2014, this show is hosted by Michael Rosen and the show's announcer is US sport commentator Scott Douglas. Gameplay Each episode, the contestants are in Michael's "plum-cave" made of empty bags of plums. Each game in the Book Challenge take place in part of the plum-cave. Game #1: Smugglers and Customs This game takes place in the sandy part of the cave. Contestants run with a bag of a fictional "Toy Inside" egg with a toy inside. The eggs are "illegal in the UK", so the contestants have to go with 3 ways to win this game. #1: To run so fast the customs (played by the Chuckle Brothers Barry Elliott and Paul Elliott) can't catch you, going creepy-crawley, or by hiding it in a "barf bag". If the customs don't find the egg in #3, you win the game. Game #2: Escape School Prison! This game takes place in Michael's prison, a part of the cave where Michael hangs people who do mean things to him up from the wallbars. The contestants have to tunnel their ways out with only a bicycle pump. Game #3: The Horrible Train Ride This game takes place on Michael's train car (a decommissioned Indian Railways AC Chair Car Coach passenger car brought over to the UK after being purchased by the producers at a auction in India), where kids have to eat pizza from a brown paper bag that's horrible like the pizza in the poem "Horrible". Game #4: Flying a plane? A contestant flies a plane with a black box showing live CGI representations of a view from a cockpit covering the windows of the cockpit. The plane needs to fly into the water into a coral reef to have a dance party with the undersea creatures. Game #5: Cooking Food with a Frying Pan without a Handle The final game, where Michael has the contestants cook food with a fryingpan with a clear, transparent, handle (to give the depiction that it has no handle). Category:Syndicated programmes Category:RKO Television Studios Category:Television programmes in the United States Category:Syndication Category:Game shows